Shadow Deception
by DuckiePD10
Summary: Sequel to Shadow Strong


Chapter 1

It was a beautiful fall day on the Ergon trail. Phoenix, Kendrick and Skyler were on their way back to jacory after defeating King Darius and setting free all the elves and half elves. Phoenix and Kendrick were arguing as usual. It had been 3 months before hand that the great guardian Piper had reassigned Kendrick and phoenix to new true loves and ever since that day they had been arguing off and on. "Why can't you just accept it you jackass? We are done!" phoenix said loudly. "You know what? Your right! But I can't leave because I have nowhere else to go! You're stuck with me!" Kendrick said back to her. Skyler looked disappointed, "you know you two have been arguing for three days straight now? Are you done yet? It's been 3 months! Just let it go!" Skyler said. "You're right Skyler. I'm sorry. Kendrick I'm done arguing with you." Phoenix said. They walked in silence for ten minutes. Kendrick went to say something but phoenix looked at him. "Kendrick if what you have to say isn't nice or pertaining to where we are going, then keep your mouth shut." Phoenix told him. "I was gonna say we should probably get back on the horses soon, it's gonna start getting dark soon." Kendrick said. Phoenix thought for a minute. "We have to find a place to camp for the night." She said and they all hopped on their horses. After an hour of traveling by horse, they come across a group of about 8 or 9 people. "Halt!" a male voice said from the center of the group. "Who are you and what are you doing around here?" he said. "Kendrick let me handle this." Phoenix said. "I am Phoenix Shadow. We are traveling back to our home of jacory." She said. A man walked out. He was on the taller said with brown curlier hair with dark red streaks and dark red eyes. "Phoenix Shadow. Sounds familiar." He said. "Part of the group who defeated King Darius?" he asked. Phoenix looked at him. "Yea, we are what's left that is." She said. "Pardon me for not introducing myself. I am Elias Magnus Elrik. I've heard you are quite the warrior Ms. Shadow and very beautiful as well." He said taking her hand and kissing it. Phoenix blushed. Kendrick butted in. "I am Kendrick Knyte and I think you should." Phoenix cut him off. "Kendrick shut your mouth or I'll do it for you." Kendrick kept his mouth shut and stepped back. Elias looked amazed. "This is Skyler, my friend. He is a healer. A damn good one at that. The best." Phoenix said introducing him. "We are just looking for a place to camp for the night. Elias smiled. "You are welcome to join us if you like" he told her. "Sure we would love to" phoenix said. The three of them joined the group and they all set off to find a place to camp. Once finding a site that would work, they settled in and set up camp and someone started dinner. "you know phoenix, I would love to see your skills" Elias told her. "Kendrick would you care to help me practice?" Phoenix asked. "I would love to" Kendrick said. "So what are your weapons of choice phoenix?" Elias asked. "You'll see. Kendrick let's do this!" phoenix said walking over to a small clearing at the back of the camp site. "Ready?" Kendrick asked. Phoenix pulled her sword that belonged to her deceased brother Tiberius and lunged at Kendrick. Elias looked amazed as the battle began. They went back and forth till they went further in to the woods. Kendrick hid and thought "damn she is determined!" Phoenix pulled one of her throwing knives from her boot and threw it at the tree Kendrick was hiding behind. "Holy shit phoenix! I swear! I surrender! Just don't kill me!" Kendrick pleaded as he climbed up the tree. "I don't do surrenders Kendrick Knyte!" she said as she was about to throw another knife. Out of nowhere he slashed her arm. "Boy you owe me a new dress!" she said as she armed her cross bow and aimed. She released the arrow and grazed Kendrick's arm. He fell out of the tree and landed on the ground. She took her sword and put the tip of it to his neck. "Told you I don't do surrenders. I win." She said and then put her sword back in its sheath. She began to walk back. Elias stood 30 feet away from her. "Wow phoenix. That was definitely impressive. Remind me to never piss you off" he said with a small chuckle. She kept walking. "I had a lot of anger to take out. My older brother Tiberius taught me how to fight. It was me and him who took down King Darius. He killed Tiberius by stabbing him. Then I killed him for killing my family. All of it." She said as they walked back. "He really killed all of your family?" Elias asked. "Yup. My parents, my twin brother Exodus, Tiberius and Aidan, my brother who was older than me and younger than Tiberius. He also tried to rape me a few years ago." Phoenix told him. "Now the hatred I have left is towards Kendrick." Elias thought "wow. Just as troubled as me." Phoenix looked at the ground as she walked. "You know I noticed you were different from the rest of the group but I can't figure out how." He said. Phoenix released her wings and put her hair behind her ears. "Half angel, half elf" she told him. "I'm half native, half angel" he told her. Kendrick followed behind them looking pissed. "So what's the deal with you and Kendrick if you don't mind me asking" he said. "Ex. broke up 3 months ago after meeting the great guardian. He only sticks around cause he has nothing better to do." Phoenix told him. "Your true love was reassigned?" he asked. "yea. I don't know why fully though. But it was for the best." She said. They got back to the camp and Skyler stitched them both up. Phoenix went and changed dresses and came back out and sat next to the fire they had started and looked at Tiberius' sword. Then a girl with blondish brown hair with hot pink streaks appeared. "Hi! I'm Blakely!" she said. "Hi" phoenix said back. Elias came and sat next to her. "You ok?" he asked her. Phoenix looked up at the sky. "I don't know. Just a lot to go through in 4 months." Phoenix heard something and pulled her throwing knife from her boot but put it back and stood up. She walked towards the woods. A small human girl came running out of the woods screaming "Elias!" at the top of her lungs. Two feet before she reached Elias, Blakely appeared with her wings flapping and caught the small girl. "Oh no you don't you little twit! Leave Elias alone! He is too old for you!" Blakely said then whispered "plus you're not his type." The little girl squirmed and shouted back "oh yea, and you are?" Blakely rolled her eyes. "I'm closer than you are. His type isn't 13 year old 40 pound brats who scream when they don't get what they want miss savannah the brat!" she said back. Savannah stuck out her tongue. Phoenix looked over at Elias. "What was that about?" she asked "that is Savannah Blackstorm. She is this 13 year old who follows me and claims she loves me. She is also quite the brat" he said. Out of nowhere savannah came running and clinged to Elias. "Hi my love!" she said then looked over at phoenix. "He's mine! Back off you stupid elf!" she said. Phoenix looked pissed. "You did not just call me a stupid elf! Blakely?" phoenix said prying savannah off of Elias. "You small girl, are a brat with a bad attitude! Go stalk someone else!" phoenix said handing her to Blakely. Then she walked over and kissed Elias. Savannah looked mad and so did Kendrick. Elias looked stunned then snapped back to reality. "What was that for?" he asked. "Just something to piss the brat off" she said back. Kendrick walked up. "What the hell was that?" he said. "What does it matter to you dumbass? I'm not your girlfriend anymore!" phoenix snapped back at him. He walked away pissed off. "I know that wasn't just to piss her off was it?" Elias asked. Phoenix looked at him. "Well I don't know." She said. "I was kind of hoping it wasn't. Can you honestly say you felt nothing?" he said. "What do you mean?" phoenix said. Just then 2 feathers, one dark red and one black, tied together fell from the sky along with a black leather pouch. Phoenix looked up and saw the great guardian in the sky and smiled. "What's this?" Elias asked. "It's a sign." Phoenix said. "What?" Blakely said. "What color are your wings Elias?" phoenix said. "Wait. That's one of the feathers from my wings." He said picking them up. "What does it mean?" he asked. "That's one feather from both of us. Bound together. It's from the great guardian" phoenix said smiling and taking the black pouch from the feathers. Elias smiled, realizing what it meant. Phoenix opened the small black pouch and took out a silver ring that had a bright red stone in it that was on a gold chain. She held it in her hand and a small tear formed in her eye. "What is it phoenix?" Skyler asked. "It's exodus' ring. We were both giving one for our 3rd birthday. They were placed on a gold chain till we were old enough to wear them properly." She explained. "And I have yours" a voice said from behind her. She turned around and there was exodus standing there in front of her. "Oh my…Exodus…your alive." She said. Phoenix walked over and hugged him. "Thank god" she said under her breathe and not letting go. "Well lucky you phoenix" Kendrick said in a harsh tone. Elias pulled a small blade from his side and pointed it at him. "Kendrick, shut up" he said. "Listen to the man Kendrick. You don't know shit about the connection between twins. Shut up. She's my sister." Exodus said after releasing the hug between him and phoenix. "Well phoenix didn't have to kiss him in front of me!" he complained. "Oh is Kendrick jealous?" phoenix said. "Too bad. You can go if you want. You don't have to stay!" Kendrick got mad. "You know phoenix, you're a real bitch now." Skyler butted in. "Kendrick, you were never forced to come with us. That was your choice. And stop with the jealousy. It's your fault you two got reassigned!" he said. "What are you talking about?" Kendrick said. "I know about you and that maid or whatever she was back at the castle! You broke the true love bind you had with phoenix!" Phoenix looked stunned as tears welled up in her eyes. "Phoenix I…I can explain." Kendrick said. "No you can't" she said turning and running off into the woods. "What the hell Kendrick? You just had to hurt her didn't you?" exodus said before going after her. Elias looked pissed and was trying to not kill Kendrick at that point. Ten minutes later exodus came back. "She's using her wings. I have no idea where she went." He said. "I think I know" Skyler said. "Tell me and I'll go" Elias said. "Where Tiberius and Aidan were buried." Skyler told him. Elias and exodus released their wings and took off to look for phoenix. "why Kendrick? Why did you have to do it to her?" Skyler said. "You shouldn't have said anything" Kendrick said. "I wasn't gonna let her go on without knowing why. The 13 years you weren't there I was. She is like my sister and I'm not gonna let her go on wondering why and thinking she did something when some guy she lost for 13 years that just showed up ruined everything for her! Now that she's found Elias, because of you she may never be able to fully love him like she is supposed to because you ruined love for her!" Skyler said yelling at Kendrick. "Now she will come back and kill me" Kendrick said. "Good you deserve it!" Skyler said before walking away. Kendrick stood there and a tear fell to the ground. Ten minutes later, Elias and exodus find phoenix in a tree 15 minutes from the camp site. "Hold off Elias. I'll talk to her. She's my sister. I know her best." Exodus said before heading up the tree. "Phoenix" exodus said. "I'll kill him" she said through tears. "I know you will sis" exodus said. "I damn near did when we were practicing earlier." She told exodus. "Elias is here too Phoe" he said signaling Elias up. "Hey" he said once he reached her. "The answer is yes" she said. "To what?" Elias asked. "Yes I did feel something" she told him. He smiled slightly on the outside. "We should get back. It's getting dark out" he said. Phoenix stopped crying and looked up with a look of rage. "He's a dead man!" she said jumping out of the tree and releasing her wings. The guys followed her and they took off and flew back to the camp. After arriving back at the camp, phoenix pinned Kendrick to a tree. "I should kill you but you're not worth it!" she said dislocating his shoulder and cutting his arm with one of her daggers. "I can't believe you Kendrick Knyte." She said stepping on his foot with the heel of her boot with a lot of pressure then she released him, grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back, breaking his wrist and shoved him face first into the tree and help him there. "You messed with the wrong angel" she said and then released him and walked away. Kendrick fell to the ground in pain. "Wow you let him off rather easy" Skyler said. "He's not worth killing. But the pain he is feeling right now is nothing compared to what I'm feeling." She said sitting next to Elias by the fire. He put his arm around her waist. "Your right. He isn't worth killing but I know Skyler won't help him out. I'll get my healer. But she won't be nice though. Hey Lyli? Can you help him out please?" Elias said. A girl with black straight hair with light blue streaks and dark blue eyes walked up. "I don't have to be nice do i? I don't like cheaters." She said. "No don't be nice" phoenix said. Lyli extended her hand. "By the way, I'm Lyli Stone" phoenix shook her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Phoenix Shadow. Show him no mercy." She said. "Don't worry I won't." She said walking over to Kendrick and knocking him out and dragging him back to the tent. "I'm sorry you had to find out like that phoenix" Skyler said. "Thanks anyway though. I knew I had a reason to beat the shit out of him" phoenix said. Skyler looked up passed phoenix to see a brown haired boy with orange streaks and bright orange eyes walk out of the forest. "Oh my god" he said. Phoenix looked behind her and stood up. "A…Aidan?" she said. "Phoenix!" he said running up and hugging her. Once again tears welled up in her eyes. "Nice job with Kendrick" he said. "I thought you were dead. I mean we buried you. How?" she said faintly. "Tiberius gave his life for us. You know he wouldn't just let darius kill him if he didn't have a good reason. I think you buried a dummy that looked like me. I was in the infirmary for burns from the fire. You guys left before I got out" he said still hugging her. "My god Aidan" she said hugging him tight. "Tiberius thought I was out when the castle exploded. But no bad injuries. Just a few cuts and burns. I'm fine." He said. Phoenix kept hugging him "Thank god you're alright" she said. Elias looked happy for her. "So who is he?" Aidan asked. "This is Elias" phoenix told him. "I see, he must be Kendrick's replacement. You better treat her right or you deal with me and exodus" he said. "No problem there. I won't hurt her." He said. Savannah came running out of Blakely's tent and tackled Phoenix right out of Aidan's arms and on the ground. "He's mine! Back off you man stealing whore!" she said after hitting phoenix in the face. Phoenix grabbed one of her daggers from her boot and put it to savannahs neck. "Get off me you stupid little 13 year old spoiled brat before I stab you!" phoenix said with a pissed off tone. Blakely came running out and puller savannah off of phoenix. Phoenix's face and arm were bleeding from savannah's long nails. "Hey lyli. Come knock the brat out would ya?" Blakely said. Lyli came out of her tent holding a bottle of potion. "hold her still" she said as she took the cork out of the top of the bottle. "No! He is mine damn it!" she said squirming. Blakely then got savannahs mouth open and Lyli put the potion in. "shut up you stupid brat" she said corking the bottle. 2 minutes later, savannah was out. "What are we going to do with her?" Aidan asked. "Can I kill her?" Blakely asked. "No we won't kill her. Let's fly her back to the village. It's not that far." Elias said. "The potion lasts about 24 hours" lyli told him as Elias spread his wings. "Just get her out of here! I'm about ready to kill her!" phoenix said trying to sit up. Skyler ran over to help her. Elias walked over and kissed phoenix's head. "Don't worry. We are talking care of her and she will be gone. I'll be back shortly." He said as Aidan picked up savannah. Then they took off. Half an hour later, they reached the village and were greeted by Elias' dad. "Elias, your back. Why?" he asked. "Not staying dad. We are just bringing savannah back. She attacked someone. Don't worry she is only sleeping. Lyli gave her some sleeping potion." Elias said. "Her parents are in their house" his father said. They walked over to the house and knocked on the door. Her mother answered. "Hello Elias" she said. "Hi Mrs. Blackstorm. We have savannah here. She followed me again and attacked someone" he told her. "I hope they are ok." She said. "she is fine but unfortunately this time, lyli had to give savannah a sleeping potion or she would have attacked again. She will wake up tomorrow. No worries" Elias told her. Aidan gave savannah over to her father. "she has a bit of a mouth on her too" he said. "Yea she called the person she attacked a stupid elf and a man stealing whore. I believe lyli put a restraining element in the potion so she shouldn't follow me anymore" Elias explained. "Well thank you Elias for bringing her back and I'm sorry that someone got hurt" she said then closed the door. The boys then took off back to the camp. Once they got back phoenix was in Lyli's tent getting her arm bandaged and Kendrick was awake. "You got attacked by a 13 year old?" he said laughing. "Kendrick you don't shut up, I'll break your other wrist and few more ribs! How about that?" Phoenix said throwing her broken boot at his head. "Hey Skyler, want to finish for me?" lyli asked. "Sure" he said as Lyli went over and started to work on Kendrick's injuries once again. He screamed. "Ow! That hurts! Can't you be gentler?" he said. Lyli smiled. "That's as gentle as I can be now shut your big stupid mouth!" she said. "Hey Phoenix" Elias said popping his head into the tent. "Hey" she said. "I heard screaming and thought I would check in" he said. "It was just Kendrick and his girly shriek" she said laughing. Elias laughed as well. Then a women's voice was heard. "Dinner is ready. I hope your all hungry!" she said. "Alright Cora we will be right there. What are we having?" Elias asked. "Chicken and wild rice soup with fresh bread and cupcakes for dessert!" she told him. "Sounds great" Phoenix said as she got up to go back out to the fire with Elias. "How's the wrist?" he asked. "Not too bad. It hurts but I'll be fine. It will heal in a few days." She said back. "You should have let me kill that child!" Blakely said as she walked by them. "Now Blakely, killing and violence isn't the answer to everything" Elias told her with a small chuckle. "Hey Lyli, you coming?" Skyler asked her. "I'll be out as soon as I finish making Kendrick scream some more" she said as everyone was sitting down around the fire to eat.


End file.
